


Drowning man

by pillstaker



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillstaker/pseuds/pillstaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensei is good enough to fool anyone but himself. And he's drowned before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning man

**A/N:** Written for [](http://eva-rosen.livejournal.com/profile)[**eva_rosen**](http://eva-rosen.livejournal.com/) , who wanted a take in one of Kensei's brides. Promp suggested by [](http://archerstar.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://archerstar.livejournal.com/)**archerstar** : _"I didn't really love you, but I'm pretty when I lie." ("Pretty When You Cry" - VAST)_

It's like he can still smell them in the air, under the damned sakura trees he's insisted in visiting.

Her hand is light on his arm, the fingers too delicate and slim to possibly aid his thoughts as they twine with his in the middle of the night, when he imagines another body under his, when his hands ache to grip shorter hair.

The air feels too warm, too warm for his skin that will never really know the cold like everyone else's.

He holds her against him, tongue searching for a taste than is not there, has never been there because she's not Yaeko.

He takes her by the hand and they go away, a safer distance until he realizes he's at the exact same spot, the exact same spot when his life shattered that first one time.

"It's lovely here," she says. Her eyes are on his as she murmurs, the exact, perfect form he remembers, only the space is empty between them and the light is growing lower by the second.

This obsession could be the death of him, if he could actually die.

As he cannot, he's drowning in the middle of empty air.

*

It had been too easy.

He wakes up to the feeling of her soft skin pressed against his own, open eyes staring at the darkness.

He's dreamed of him again.

He lights a lamp and runs a hand through his hair; her face is peaceful in sleep, and she doesn't sense anything.

He's smart enough to lie effortlessly; smart enough not to believe his own lies.

Hiro had tasted like Yaeko's kisses still, and something sweet and painful, the sharp scent of the fight.

He knows he tasted like ashes even before the fire.

It's morning already when he wakes up again.

She says his hair looks like gold in the daylight.

He wouldn't know what to say; he's only seen light on reflection, too long ago, and all he has now is a broken mirror that doesn't reflect what he's looking for.

*

He gulps in deep lungfulls of water as he goes down; he can hear her voice calling.

She'll cry for him. He never loved her, but said pretty lies.

Hiro's eyes were deep and dark like this same water when he lied, too. Deceptively harmless and luring, not so different.

Kensei lets the water take him under. He's drowned before; under weights heavier than his own lies. 


End file.
